The Reality
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: No" Ginny excalimed, running into the churchrn"Ginny? What are you doing" Pansy saidrn"I can't let you marry him! I-I..." Ginny saidrn"You what" Pansy asked, getting angry and annoyedrn"...I love him." Ginny said softly
1. Default Chapter

**Ok, this is the seuqal to the Crazy Life of Freddy Jones. I couldn't continue the Crazy Life, without giving away the seuqal in some way. Well here's the Reality.**

* * *

"Mummy?" Mariah said walking over to her sleeping mother.

"Wh-? What is it, honey?" Hermione Granger asked, glacning at her daughter

"I miss daddy." She whispered, Hermione's face fell

Mariah had never known her father, but she had heard stories and seen pictures, so it was as if she had known him for the past three years. It had killed Hermione to take her daughter from her father. But, what Draco Malfoy had done, she just couldn't forget, nor forgive.

"Oh, baby, come here." Hermione said sitting up and holding her arms open

Mariah scrambled onto her mother's lap and looked into Hermione's honey eyes.

"Daddy's gone, baby."

"Is he dead?" Mariah asked, she was on the verge of tears.

"No, sweetie, daddy isn't dead. He's jus- He's just gone, honey." Hermione said, not knowing how to explain this to her three year old

"Doesn't he love us, mummy? Why doesn't he live here?"

"Daddy did something, that mummy can't forgive," The brown haired witch said, looking into her daughter's silver eyes

"Doesn't he love me, mummy?" Mariah asked

Hermione didn't know how to answer. Draco didn't know that he had a daughter. She was going to tell him, but after what he had done, Hermione was 3 monthes pregnant, and knew, even if she loved him with all her heart, she couldn't live with him.

"Of course he does, baby," Hermione lied, wrapping her arms around Mariah, "Of course." She whispered

* * *

"Ugh!" Draco Malfoy said throwing a glass at the wall

"Draco, calm down." Blaise Zabini said, "Throwing things isn't the answer."

"You said, you were sure you found her this time!" Draco yelled, silver eyes falling onto Blaise

"We did find her, Drake, but she left," Blaise took a breath "she had a little girl with her Draco,"

"What?" Draco asked facing his best friend

"She had a little girl with her, her daughter, I'm assuming."

"Who's is it? Dont' say her's I know that! But who'd she have it with?"

"Draco, the girl she- uh she looks like you, Draco. She has you eyes, your hair, she's bassicly a little you."

"What? That's no-." He stopped, remebering events from his past "Oh my god." He said sinking into a chair

"Yeah, Drake. Congradulations, your a dad!"

* * *

"Jason! Jason come on we're late!" Pansy Parkinson yelled looking at her watch

"I'm comming, I'm comming." Freddy said comming downstairs, fixing his tie

"It's about time! Honestly you take longer then I do to get ready." Pansy looked in the mirorr by the door, and smiled. "Perfect, now come on let's go, my parents are waiting." She smiled at the ring on her finger "And we have something to tell them."

"Yeah," Freddy grabbed Pany's coat and put it on her shoulder's before taking his own coat and putting it on. "Let's go, I'm sure you're father will find someway to blame anything that goes wrong tonight on me."

Pansy lauged

"Don't be silly, Jason! Daddy loves you!" Pansy said taking Freddy's hand

"Yeah, sure he does, I could tell from the way he through that bottle at me last week,"

"He didn't mean it, Jason, I promise, I know he really likes you." Pansy said looking him in the eye

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." Freddy said, taking his hand back and offering Pansy his arm "Shall we?"

"We shall." Pansy said laughing a little, the two left the house and headed for the car

* * *

**Ok, that tells where Hermione, Draco, Freddy and Pansy ended up. If you havn't read the Crazy Life of Freddy Jones, please read it. Well, that's the first chapter, it get's better, I promise.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh, thanks for the revewis guys! I really love them! You'll find out what happend between Draco and Hermione later on, don't worry, Ginny isn't out of the story, she's Hermione's best friend after all. I'm glad you all loved the first story, it's the first time I've actualy finished a story, well, and posted the rest here. I've actualy finished all of my fics, just never put the rest here. But since The Crazy Life of Freddy Jones became so popular, and got more reviews then any other story I've written, I couldn't leave everyone in the dark. I had to finish it, actutaly when I first started 'The Crazy Life' I never thought it'd be as enjoyed as it was, and I never thought I'd be writting a sequel, but here it is! It's started off with five reviews for the first chapter, just as 'The Crazy Life' did, hope it's a good sign! As I think I've said, I base character's off people I know. Like, Mariah, she's my little cousin, and she really is a little Draco in a sense. When I was comming up with Hermione and Draco's daughter, I knew at once I had to base her off Mariah. Mariah, really has a bit of Draco and Hermione, Mariah loves school and books, as Hermione does, and she has definatly the Draco Malfoy additude. So, some backround on Mariah, if Hermione calls her Mo, or Mo Town, it's because that's what we call her, I call her Mo, and my uncle calls her Mo Town. So, if you wounder where those names come from if they come up, there you go.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Wait, what did I do?**

**Hermione: Come on, you know what you did!**

**Draco: No, really what did I do?**

**Ash: You'll see, Draco, you'll see**

**Blaise: I get to be in the opening!**

**Ash: uh Yeah, you do.**

**Draco: He wasn't in the other opening.**

**Hermione: What other opening?**

**Ash: I know what he means, and I know, sorry, Blaise.**

**Blaise: It's ok, don't worry about it, Ash.**

**Ash: Yay! I'm forgiven!**

**Draco: I think you've gotten weider.**

**Ash: I wrote you in this story, and I can write you out!**

**Draco: Shutting up**

**Ash: Thank you.**

**Draco: Can we start the story now?**

**Ash: Hang on, someone needs to do the disclaimer**

**Hermione: Harry and Ron can!**

**Draco: -whines- Pot Head and Weasle King?**

**Hermione: Harry POTTER, and Ron WEASLEY, and yes. Can they, Ash?**

**Ash: Uh...**

**Draco and Blaise: NO WAY! **

**Draco: Please! Dont' let them do it!**

**Ash: Well, someone has too.**

**Draco and Blaise: LET US!**

**Blaise: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**Ash: Sorry, Hermione, they can do it next chapter.**

**Hermione: -crosses arms- Fine, I guess**

**Ash: Ok, Draco, Blaise, hit it.**

**Draco: Ash -walks over and points to ash- Doesnt' own anything**

**Blaise: Yep! If she did she wouldn't be writting this, now would she?**

**Ash: Thanks, guys.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mariah, come on! Aunt Ginny's going to be here any minute to watch you!" Hermione yelled up the stairs

"Why can't you stay here, mummy?" Mariah asked, comming down stairs in her silk green nightgown, rubbing her silver eyes

"Because, baby, mummy has to work. Oh, Mo." Hermione said glancing at what her daughter was wearing, "Why aren't you dressed? Aunt Ginny wants to take you shopping!"

"Mummy! I wanna sleep!" The platinum girl whinned

"Look," Hermione said, kneeling so she could look her daughter directly in the eye "you go shopping with Ginny today, and tomorrow when Uncle Ron watches you, you can sleep as late as you want. Deal?" She held out her hand

"Uncle Ron?" Hermione nodded, and Mariah smiled "Deal!" She said happily, shaking Hermione's much larger hand

"Great! Now, go get dressed."

"Ok, mummy!" Mariah turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Oh lord." Hermione said, falling onto her couch

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aunt Ginny! Look, what mummy gave me!" Mariah said running downstaris in a pair of jeans and a green shirt with a snake on it

Ginny gave Hermione a look and the both laughed. _She's just like her father_ Ginny and Hermione thought, and they laughed again

"What, what did mummy give to you?" Ginny asked, sweeping the little girl into her arms

"Look!" The girl squealed happily, shoving a picture into the red-head's face.

"Wow, look at that." Ginny said quietly, taking the picture from Mariah.

"It's daddy!"

Ginny looked from the image of Draco Malfoy, smirking, as always, to her friends face

"Yeah, it's daddy."

"Wasn't daddy ha- han-, mummy what that word?"

"Handsome." Hermione said, her voice barely a whisper

"Yeah! Handsome, isn't he handsome, Aunt Ginny?" Mariah asked, smiling at her picture, and hugged it to her chest.

"Yeah, he sure is. Hermione, shouldn't you be at work?" Ginny asked, trying to get her best friends mind off Draco

"Oh!" Hermione said looking at her watch "I'm late!" She grabbed her coat, gave Mariah a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

Ginny laughed at her friend.

"She's the same old Mya." Ginny said

"Aren't we going shopping?" Mariah asked

"Oh, right, go grab a sweater," Ginny set the little girl down

"Ok!" Mariah ran upstairs.

Ginny looked after the girl. Ginny knew it must hurt Hermione just to look at Mariah, she was the spliting image of Draco.

"Ok, Aunt Ginny, I'm ready!" Mariah said running downstairs.

"Ok, let's go!" Ginny said, taking the young girl's hand and they both left the house, hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jason! Come on!" Pansy said laughing at Freddy who had his hands in his pockets and was glarning at the ground with a slight pout on his face.

"I don't wanna go!" Freddy whinned

"Jason, you need a new jacket! Look at yours, it's falling apart!" Pansy said, looking at Freddy's jacket, it had many holes, and the right sleeve was ready to fall off

"Can't you buy one and mail it too me?"

"No, I don't know your size, anyway." Pansy said, taking the blonde's hand and leading him into the store

"Someone should watch the car!" Freddy said

"The car's fine, Jason. It's not going anywhere."

"You never know, car's can be tricky! And the ones that fly, you _really_ need to watch those!" Freddy said

"Our car can fly yes, but it won't fly away!" Pansy laughed

"Fine, but let's not take all day, we're meeting Draco for lunch"

"Don't worry, we won't."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny looked over in the direction where she'd heard 'meeting Draco for lunch'.

"Draco? Isn't that daddy's name? Do those people know my daddy?" The three year old asked excitedidly

"Oh, yeah, I know they do." Ginny said reconizing Freddy and Pansy at once.

"Aunt Ginny, is there something wrong?" Mariah asked

"Huh? Oh, now there's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. Come on missy, you need new shoes." Ginny sadi leading the young girl toward a shoe store

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Freddy saw a certain red-head walk past them, he knew at once who she was

"Ginny?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, there's chapter two. Review!**


	3. Daddy!

**Next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Do I find out what I didn now?**

**Ash: No, sorry**

**Draco: Damn it!**

**Ash: Sorry**

**Draco: -sighs- It's ok, I guess**

**Hermione: -rolls eyes-**

**Draco: Don't roll your eyes at me!**

**Hermione: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Draco: I'll tell you anything, mudblood**

**Blaise: Guys I thought you were past this!**

**Hermione: Well, I guess we aren't**

**Draco: ugh! Roll chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco Malfoy woke up and groaned when the sunlight his his eyes.

"DRACO MALFOY! YOU WERE SUPOSED TO CALL ME LAST NIGHT!" A very angry Mandy Wilson said, storming into the room

"I've been busy, Mandy." Draco said, running his hands through his hair

"I don't care!" She walked over and pushed him on the bed

"Not now. I'm meeting someone in a hour, I have to get ready." Draco said, trying to push the woman off him

"Oh, do you really have to, Draco?" Mandy said running her hand up and down Draco's chest

"Yes, I really do. Now seriously, get off and let me take a shower." Draco said, grabbing her wrist

"Can I join you?" She purred

"Mandy, seriously! I do not have time for this!" Draco said, sitting up

"Fine, but you owe me." She gave Draco a kiss before getting off the bed and leaving the room

"Yeah right, go to hell." He muttered

Draco was not in a good mood. He stood up and dragged himself into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, took of his bottoms and stepped into the shower.

"This is not my day," He muttered, rubbing shampoo into his hair

After his shower, Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his room, and went directly to the closet. He just grabbed some jeans and a Aerosmith t-shirt. **(gotta love Aerosmith lol) **He put on his green silk boxers and yanked the sirt over his head. Draco pulled on his jeans and put on some plain black Converse. he walked into the bathroom, and just ran a comb through his hair so it wasn't a mess. When he seemed satisfised, he went back into his room, and started digging in his closet for his jacket.

"Where the hell is it?" Draco asked, he had been through his cloest three times, and his jacket wasn't there. "I'm not wearing a blazer." He went into his living room and found his Blood Brother's jacket lying on a chiar. He growled, where was the jacket he was looking for?

He didn't seem to have a choice, it was either the jacket or a sweatshirt.

"Sweatshirt." Draco said turning back and walking back into this room. Draco grabbed a black hoodie that said 'The Who' on the back. He pulled it on and walked into the kicthen. It was nearly noon, so he grabbed his keys and walked out of his house, locking the door behind him. Not knowing who'd he'd run into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jason, who are you looking at?" Pansy said comming up next to him

"What? Oh, nothing, I thought I saw someone, I knew." Freddy said shaking his hair, blonde hair falling into his dark brown eyes.

"Well, come on, 12:45, we have about fifiteen mintues before we have to meet, Draco. Did you get your jacket?"

"Yep." Freddy said, holding up the bag which contained his new leather jacket.

"Good, now come on it takes ten minutes to walk to the restuarnt." Pansy said, heading for the place in the mall where they were going to eat lunch

"Comming." Freddy said following Pansy

"Oh, look, Jason, it's Ginny!" Pansy said, poiting to the red-head who was waiting outside a changing room for Mariah

"Oh joy." Freddy muttered

"Ginny!" Pansy said walking over to Ginny

"Pansy? Wow, how long as it been, Pans?" Ginny said, hugging the raven haired girl

"Too long, Gin. Who are you hear with?"

"Mya's daughter. I'm taking her shopping."

"Hermione has a daughter? Who's she married too, then?" Pansy said, knowing Draco wasn't married, so it couldn't be him

"No one, acutally." Ginny said

"Oh, well, I thought she married Weasley. No offence." Pansy added

"None taken, I think we all thought she'd marry Draco, but it turns out not."

"I really thought they would, they were so cute together. Draco, hasn't been the same since they broke up."

"Oh! How is Draco? I havn't seen him in ages! Is married?" Ginny asked

"Draco's just fine, and no he's not married. He's had many girlfriends though."

"Some things just don't change." Ginny said and both women laughed

"So, how have you been, Pans?" Ginny asked

"Oh, I've been great! I'm engagged!" Pansy said happily

"Oh, my god, Pansy, that's great! Who's the luck man?"

Well..." Pansy started, voice trailing off, she remebered that the certain former Gryffindor used to date the man she was getting married too

"Come on, Pansy, who? Blaise?" Ginny said

"Blaise? Oh, no, he's married to Milicent, and they have the cutest little girl."

"Aunt Ginny, I don't like this shirt!" Mariah said, comming out of the changing room with a displeased look on her face.

"Why, sweetie? There's nothing wrong with it." Ginny said, looking at the red shirt, seeing no reason why the child wouldn't like it

"It's red! I _hate_ red, Aunt Ginny!" The blonde girl whinned

Pansy's eyes widened when she saw Mariah.

"T-This is Hermione's daughter?" Pansy asked looking at Ginny

"Yes, why- Oh!" Ginny said remebering how much Mariah looked like her father

"Is she- No, she can't be?" Pansy said looking from Mariah to Ginny

"But, she is."

"So, she's," Pansy dropped her voice so the confused Mariah couldn't hear her "Draco's daughter?"

Ginny nodded.

"I didn't know he had any children."

"Well, I didn't say he exactly _knew_ he had a daughter." Ginny said, shuffling her feet

"You mean he doesn't know? Why didn't Hermione tell him?" Pansy asked, glancing down at the little girl

"She was going too, but then, well you know." Ginny said

"Oh, right, so she was already pregnant when that happed?"

"Yes, three monthes."

"Oh, poor Hermione. But that wasn't Draco's fault! His father made him." Pansy said

"I know, and I'm sure she knows, but she can't forgive for not fighting the curse. We all know he'd be able too." Ginny said

"Well, his father's Voldemort's right ahdn man, so he would have learned everything he knows from Voldemort, so his curse would be much stronger then yours or mine."

"Yes, and I think she realizes that as well, but I honestly don't think he even tried fighting it."

"I don't either, but Draco didn't mean to hurt her and now," She glanced at Mariah again, "I think he and Hermione should talk, he deserves to at least _see_ his daughter."

"I agree, I'll try to get Mya to agree, but if it's painful for her to just look at her daughter, imagine when she's face to face with Draco." Ginny said

"I know, I know, but we could at least try."

"Alright, I'll talk to Mya later."

"Alright, Gin." Pansy said

"Jason?" Ginny said looking over Pansy's shoulder, "Why is Jason here?"

"Uh well. Well, you see, Jason's who I'm engagged too." Pansy said carefuly

"Oh, well. That's great! I'm just glad you two are happy." Ginny looked down to see Mariah had long since changed back into her green serpant shirt, and was waiting impaitently, tapping her little foot against the floor. "Ok, ok, we're going." She took the little girl's hand

"Why don't we walk you out?" Pansy glanced at her watch "Oh, god we're going to be late! Well we'll walk you out, where he need to go is by there anyway."

"Ok, Pansy. Come on Mariah." Ginny said

Ginny, Pansy, Freddy, and Mariah made their way to the exit.

"Oh, look, Jason he's here." Pansy said, looking into the food court, so see Draco sitting- well laying in a booth "Well, we'll see yo-"

"Daddy!" Mariah said happily, and before anyone could stop her, she start running to Draco, as fast as her little feet could carry her

"Oh omy god." Ginny said

"She knows what her father looks like?" Pansy asked

"Hermione showed her pictures!"

"Why did she call Draco, daddy?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, chapter three done, I hope you enjoy it, review!**


	4. Look mummy!

**Thanks guys for the reviews! They _really_ mean a lot to me! I seem to think better when I'm listening to music, any music, it's funny. I was trying to write chapter four today in school, but I couldn't do it. I needed the music. So, my friend, Alley, was kind enough to hum a few songs for me! If it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't exist. So, Alley, you rock! I found out that some of my teacher's even read my stories! I was just in shock when my English teacher came up to me and started asking me about the Crazy Life and this one. I get extra credit for these stories! But that's not why I'm writting them, I write them for fun. Woah, I guess I've come pretty far from a nine year old writting Harry Potter character bio's too writting long stories. And I'm proud to say, Mariah, my cousin who Hermione and Draco's daughter is based off, is vert happy that she's in my story. Even though I made her about five years younger, she's eight now and in the story Mariah is three, she was still pleased that she was in it. So, without you guys, my parents, friends, and family, the story would be nothing. So, here's chapter four, and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Lone Stranger: Yes, I love cliffhangers! So, I wrote my favourite chapter's with cliffhanger endings. Draco's reaction may not be what some of you are expecting from the former Slytherin bad ass, well here he's former, in the acutal Harry Potter world he's still the Slytherin bad ass lol. You'll find out what Draco did, don't worry, it's comming in chapter five or six, because that's when Hermione and Draco sit down and talk, end of five, beggining of six.**

**Sk8rs-r-hottnes: I'm glad your liking it! lol Hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction!**

**i am not a chipmunk: Yes, I need cliffhangers. I love writting them and leaving people in suspence. I never used to be good at them actualy, but I guess I've improved! I hope you like this chapter!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Draco: What did I do?**

**Ash: You'll find out, don't worry."**

**Draco: I wanna know now!**

**Hermione: Stop whinning!**

**Draco: I'll whine if I want too!**

**Ash: People! Can you please work with me here?**

**Hermione: I could work, if _he_ -points to draco- wasn't in this story**

**Ash: Well, he _has_ to be in the story**

**Hermione: Your sure you can't write him out?**

**Draco: I'm standing right here, guys!**

**Ash and Hermione: -look at him like they just noticed he was there-**

**Ash: Oh! I'm sorry, Draco.**

**Draco: It's alright**

**Blaise: I wanna find out what happens!**

**Ash: You will, now everyone get into position. Lights, camara, ACTION!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Oh, no Mo, come back!" Ginny hissed after the little girl, who was already half way to where her father was laying down.

"Draco! He doesn't know has a daughter!" Pansy said, hands flying to cover her mouth

"And, she think's Draco knows about her! Oh, this is terrible!" Ginny said, paseing back and forth in worry for what Draco might do.

"Don't worry, Gin, he won't hurt her." Pansy said, putting a conforting arm around her friend

"I'm afriad of what he'll say! If he acts like he doesn't know her, Mariah will be crushed."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be nice about it." Pansy said "I hope," She added to herself

"Can someone explain why that girl called Draco 'daddy'?" Freddy said, scratching his head in confusion

Ginny and Pansy began explainging the story to the poor clueless Freddy.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What?" Draco asked sitting up and looking around, his eyes slowly came upon the little Mariah, who was standing there, looking up at him, blonde head slightly tiltled

_Draco, the girl she- uh she looks like you, Draco. She has your eyes, your hair, she's bassicly a little you._

_What? That's no- Oh my god._

_Yeah, Drake. Congradulations, your a dad!_

Draco remebered that day. So, this was the little girl Blaise had seen with Hermione. Blaise wasn't lying either, Mariah really did look like a little female verison of him, she held the essance of her mother.

"Daddy?" Mariah asked, making sure she hadn't gotten the man mixed up with her father

Draco, thought for a moment, he couldn't tell her he wasn't her father, that would be lying.

Malfoy's don't lie. **(About certain things lol)**

"Yeah, it's me, honey." Draco said, totally unsure of what to say to the blonde girl

Mariah beamed and through her arms around Draco's neck. Draco, slowly, hugged the young girl.

"I'm glad your here, daddy!" Mariah said into Draco's shirt

No one, but one person, had ever said that to him. Draco instantly fell in love with the girl in his arms.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Oh, what's he doing to her?" Ginny asked, hands over her eyes

"H-He's hugging her." Pansy said, not believeing her eyes

"He's what?" Ginny asked, removing her hands from her eyes, she smiled at the sight. Mariah had always wanted to know her father, and now that she had- "Oh, god Hermione!" She said

"Hermione?" Freddy asked, feeling everyone knew something he didn't...again

"I'll explain to you later. Oh, my god, Hermione! She doesn't know they met! Oh no!" Pansy said, realizing why Ginny was upset

"Mariah's obivously going to want to see him again! Oh, god, how can I tell this to Hermione?"

"Tell me, what, Gin?" A familar voice said from behind her

"Oh no, please tell me it's not who I think it is." Ginny whispered

"Uh, it's not who you think it is?" Freddy said

"Tell me _what_, Ginny?" Hermione Granger said, comming up beside the red-head

"Well, uh Hermione. I'm not sure how I can_ tell_ you this, but I can _show_ you..." Ginny pointed to Mariah, who was sitting on the lap of Draco Malfoy

"Oh my god, no! No, no, no!" Hermione said, stamping her foot, tears brimming her eyes

"Mya, Mya, calm down, I honestly didn't know he'd be here! I ran into Pansy adn Jason, and they were walking us out, and he was in there! When Mariah saw him, she took off." Ginny said

"I shouldn't have shown her the pictures." Hermione whispered to herself

"Oh, Mya." Pansy said wrapping her arms around the honey eyed whitch into a hug

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Look, daddy! It's mummy! Come on!" Mariah said, hopping off Draco's lap and grabbing his hand

"Mummy?" Draco asked, he followed Mariah's gaze, and his heart dropped.

Hermione Granger was standing next to Ginny.

"Come say 'hi', to mummy, daddy!" Mariah said, trying to pull Draco to his feet, forgetting that Draco had done something that upset Hermione

"Uh, no, Mariah, I don't think I shoud-" Draco tryed to say

"No! Come on, daddy! Please?" Mariah asked, with begging eyes

Draco couldn't say no to a face like that

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"Yay! Come on."

Draco allowed Mariah to pull him up and drag him over to Hermione.

"Look, mummy! It's daddy!" Mariah said, happyily

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter four, done! Review!**


	5. Don't Cry Hermione

**JupermanPinkyInc: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and you'll see what Hermione does.**

**i am not a chipmuck: Glad your liking it! I'm updatin' now!**

**XxInstanityxX: Thanks, I'm happy your enjoying it. I hope to see some for reviews for you, 'cause here's another chapter!**

**onion of a differnt race: lol I'm sorry, but I love cliffhangers! I never plan on having them, but they just come up. Like POOF! CLIFFHANGER! lol I'll try not too have cliffhangers but if they emerge, they emerge, and they really help me so I know where exactly I should pick up for the next chapter. Well, I can't really tell you if they get back together, but I can say the whole Freddy-Jason/Ginny thing is one of my favourite parts of the story. Aw, thanks! I was completely lost on what Draco should do and how he should react. But when I got writting it I felt I knew exactly what he should do, and how he reacts. Mariah really is the kind of person who would, if she saw someone she knew would run over and hug them. I really thought it was sweet too, Draco is so fun to write, I can write him probaly anyway but how he was in this chapter, but I did my best! I hope you like this chapter.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Draco: Yay, chapter five!**

**Ash: I know!**

**Draco: Do I find out what I did now?**

**Ash: Yes, Draco, you find out what you did.**

**Draco: Finally! **

**Hermione: I still think you know and just acting like you don't.**

**Draco: I seriously don't!**

**Ash: Leave Draco alone, Hermione.**

**Draco: -sticks tounge out at hermione-**

**Hermione: Why must you _always _take his side?**

**Ash: A. Draco is one of my favourite characters B. You annoy me**

**Draco and Blaise: -laughs-**

**Hermione: That's not fair! And I'm not annoying!**

**Blaise: uh Yeah, you are, Granger**

**Hermione: -whines- Am not!**

**Ash: Hermione your being annoying! Whinning is annoying**

**Hermione: You whine**

**Draco: Yes, but it's cute when she does it, it's annoying when you do**

**Hermione: I'll ignore that first comment. Draco whines, all the time!**

**Ash: It's cute when he does it.**

**Draco: -smirks-**

**Hermione: Not fair!**

**Draco: You heard the lady, I'm adorable, you annoying, case closed. Tea, anyone?**

**Ash: uh No, thanks, Draco.**

**Hermione: She never called you adorable!**

**Draco: Maybe not aloud, but I know she was thinking it.**

**Ash: -turns red-**

**Draco: See!**

**Hermione: Oh, whatever!**

**Blaise: Ok, let's get on with that chapter.**

**Ash: Yes, thank you, Blaise.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Mummy! Look it's daddy! I founded him!" Mariah said, she was very pleased with herself **(A/N: Ok forget Hermione told Mariah Draco did something, I have a new idea)**

"Yeah, you sure did, sweeite." Hermione said, picking Mariah up and giving her a kiss on the forhead.

"Aren't you happy, mummy?"

"Hm? Oh, uh yes, I'm very happy." Hermione lied, in truth, Hermione really was pleased

Draco looked up, not sure if Hermione truely meant what she said, or that she was saying it for Mariah's sake.

"Mummy! I didn't bring daddy here for you to look at him!" Mariah said, crossing her little arms

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said, smileing for Mariah's sake

"Hey, Hermione." Draco replied with a nod

"Mya, you and Draco really need to talk. I'll take Mariah home, and you two, please talk." Ginny said "Come here, Mo." Ginny took Mariah from Hermione

"I wanna stay with daddy and mummy!" Mariah whinned, trying to wiggle her way out of Ginny's arms

"Sweetie, daddy and mummy need to have a talk, ok?"

"I don't wanna leave daddy! Or mummy! I wanna stay!" Mariah said, tears of fear comming down her face.

She was terrified that she would never see her father again.

"Shhh, baby, I promise, daddy isn't going anywhere." Hermione said, comming over and giving the crying girl a hug.

"Y-You promise?" Mariah asked, whipping her silver eyes, gripping Draco's arm

"I promise, sweetie. I promise you'll see daddy again." Hermione whispered to Mariah

"Ok." Mariah said, letting go of Draco's arm when she was positive he wasn't going anywhere

"Ok, come on, babe." Ginny said, "I'll see you later." She mouthed to Hermione, she nodded, and Ginny walked away, Mariah looking over her shoulder.

"Come on, Jason, we should leave too." Pansy said, grabbing Freddy's hand

"But, I'm hungry!" Freddy whinned

"I'll make you something at home, come on, Jason!" Pansy said, she pulled Freddy away and out the door

"Why don't we sit?" Draco said, nodding to a couple chairs

"Alright." Hermione said, making her way to a chair and she sat down, Draco sitting next to her

"So, how've you been, Hermione?"

"Fine, and yourself?" Hermione asked

"Fine. Listen, Hermione, at least let me explain myself." Draco said

"Draco-"

"No, Hermione, you never listened to me. I want to at least tell you what really happend, because I know you got the wrong idea."

"Fine." Hermione said

"Ok, well, it all started really when my father wrote me, and well you can imagine what he said. But, even though he didn't say it then, I knew he wanted me to become a Death Eater. Remeber his little 'visit'?" Draco asked, she nodded. "Well, that's when he begen talking about when I was to recieve my mark, meet Voldemort, all that shit. When I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater, he uh, well he didn't take it very well."

"So, is that why you were in the hospital wing the second week of seventh year?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, quite a temper my dad has, eh? Well, before he left, he said I'd take the mark wether I liked it or not. He really meant that, because, well you pretty much know this part. 'Round December, he came and got me out of school, using the 'family emergency' excuse. Dumbledore, stupidly, let me go. Well, it turns out, that night I met old Voldie, and well..." He rolled up his sweetshirt sleeve, to reveal his Dark Mark

Hermione gasped, she knew about the other stuff, but she didn't know he actually _had_ the mark. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers over the mark.

"D-Draco." Hermione whispered

"Yeah, then my dad put the Imperius Curse on me and well you know the rest." Draco said

"Yeah..." Hermione said rembering what he had done.

"Look, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I tried fighting it, I really did, but-"

"No, Draco, I'm the one who should be sorry, I never even let you explain, I just picked up and left. I thought you did all of that on your own free will. I'm so sorry." Hermione said, tears comming to her eyes

"Don't cry, Hermione." Draco said, using his thumb to wipe the falling tears from her face

"I-I can't h-help it." Hermione said

Draco pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder.

"Well, we have another issue to discuss." Hermione said, whiping her eyes

"Yeah, we do."

"Mariah's going to want to see you again, you and I know that. She's going to want a full family, not living with her mother, and seeing her father whenever."

Draco nodded.

"So, I guess that means..."

"Moving in together." Draco finished Hermione's sentence.

"Yes. My house is so small. There's no room for anyone else." Hermione said

"Well, I have more then enough room." Draco said

"Live in the manor?" Hermione asked

Draco nodded.

"Ok, so one thing's been taking care off."

"Yeah, one thing, how many other things?" Draco asked

"Too many to count, Draco, too many to count."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I'm sorry Freddy hasn't had a big part in the story yet, but don't worry he will later on, I had to take care of Hermione and Draco's problem's first.**


	6. Welcome to The World of Parenting

**onion of a differnt race: Well, once Draco explained himsef, Hermione saw she jumped to conlusions and should have listend to him in the first place. I didn't want spend the whole story for them to at least get on a friend basis. Right now they aren't having a romantic relationship, it's more awkard then anything, now, but don't worry they'll get together later on. Aw, little Mariah! She has to be the best person I've _ever_ thought of! I did base her off my cousin, but I've really added things to her to make her the cutest little things I've written. I've also, had to take away qualities of my cousin, like making her three, as to her actualy age of eight. But I've kept my cousin very much alive in the Mariah character your reading. lol Yes, poor poor, confused Freddy. I love writting him for many reasons, but him being confused, and have people acutaly think that's how he could be, is great. There aren't very many character's I can write, like Draco, there's no way I could write him all confused and kind of stupid. I can make him funny, but I can't make him stupid. He wouldn't be fun to read in a fan fic or the Harry Potter books if he wasn't an evily written character. If people like Draco didn't exsist, the books wouldn't be as interesting, or fun to read. I'm glad your liking it, hope you like this chapter!**

**Parcie05: I can't write a novel length chapter, sorry. I have siblings, schoolwork, friends, and a boyfriend. I can't devote all my free time to writting this fic. If I did I wouldn't have friends, or a boyfriend, and I'd be failing school. I try to make them as long as I can, but they won't be really really long, I write as much as I can. Like I have Language Arts and Science homework, I update this after school, and I don't get home till 4:00. I write from 4:00-6:00. I eat around 7:30, and I don't actually sit down and get my homework done until 10-11:00 at night. So I write as much as I can when I can, and I'm sorry if they are short sometime, but I have a life, I'm only fifteen! They seem much longer when I write them, but when I type them, they're always much shorter.**

**Lone Stanger: Of course the story isn't over! I don't end stories at chapter five. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**imagniaryfrend84: Thanks! How do I find the time to update everyday? Well, I write chapter's at school so when I go to type them they're right in front of me! I'm glad you like this!**

**JupermanPinkyInc: Yeah! I was happy I got their talk in the last chapter! But the real question is, when are they going to be together? lol Don't worry, won't be too long.**

**i am not a chipmunk: Well, i couldn't think of anything! lol So I let my mind run wild and came up with that. Hope you like this one.**

**heartbreakerginny: Thanks, hope you like this one.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter Six: An Interesting Talk with Harry and Ron.**

"Come on, Mariah! Daddy's waiting!" Hermione called for her daughter

"Daddy?"

"Harry! Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, holding a hand to her heart, shocked

"Can't we vist you, Mione? And 'daddy'? I thought Mariah didn't have a daddy." Ron asked

"Dad, Ron, dad! Don't say 'daddy'. Honestly, your not five!" Harry said, rolling his eyes

"No, I'm twenty five," Ron said, with the familar lost look on his face

"Ron?" Harry said

"Yes, Harry?"

"Shut up." Harry said

"Ok, Harry." Ron said, sitting on the floor

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Sitting. Hey, Mione, are you moving?" Ron said, glancing around at the boxes

"Oh, yes. I've uh I've met someone, and his house is much bigger. So, Mariah and I are moving in with him. Mariah! Let's get a move on!" Hermione called once again

"And you let Mariah call him 'daddy'?" Harry asked

"Well, since Mariah never had a dad, I thought well, it couldn't hurt."

"uh Yeah, couldn't hurt." Harry said

"Mariah Rene! NOW!" Hermione called for what seemed like the hundreth time

"I'm comming, mummy!" Mariah yelled baxk, she was having a hard time fiting her teddy bear in her suitcase, "I can't get Fuzzy in the bag, mummy!" She whinned, stufing the bear head first into the suitcase, only to have it fling back into her face.

"Just carry him then, sweetie!" Hermione said walking into her daughter's bedroom.

"But, it's _cold_, mummy! I don't want him to catch a cold!" Mariah said, shocked that her mother would even suggest something like that

"Well, then..." Hemione grabbed another bag and held it out to her daughter, "put Fuzzy in here, baby, he'll be nice and warm."

"You always think of everything, mummy!" The girl chirped taking the bag.

With a few seconds of struggling, Mariah sucsessfully got her bear into the new bag.

"Ok, now where's your jacket?" Hermione glanced around the green room

"WAIT!" Mariah yelled, tearing out of the room

"Mo, sweetie?" Hermione said, pulling the jacket out of one of Mariah's bags "What are you doing, honey?"

"I almost forgetted this!" The blonde girl said, running back into the room, holding a stuffed dragon.

"How could have we almost _forgot_ him" Hermione said

"Forgetted,"

"No, it's forgot."

"Noooooooooooo, it's forgetted," Mariah agrued

"Nooooooooooooo, it's forgot," Hermione replied

"Forgetted!"

"Fine! Forgetted it is!" Hermione said, throwing up her arms in defeat

"Yay! I win!" Mariah said happily

"Yes, yes. Now, come here, put this on." Hermione said giving Mariah the jacket "Meet me in the living room in ten minutes."

"How long is that?" Mariah asked, silver eyes bright with confusion

"When this hand, goes here." Hermione said, pointing at the clock

"Ok."

"Good, now remeber, ten minutes."

"I know, mummy, I know."

"Ok, ok." Hermione said leaving the room "Just like her father," Hermione muttered shaking her head

"So, Mione. You lost an agruement against a three year old. Tsk, tsk," Ron said, shaking his head

"Oh, stuff it Ron!" Hermione said, now very annoyed

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Jason! We have to go get Her-" Pansy was cut off by Freddy's lips on her's

Pansy slid her arms around Freddy's neck, as he nibbled at her bottom lip. Pansy moaned slightly and opened her mouth, welcoming his waiting tounge.

"Jason. We. Don't. Have. Time." Pansy said, taking a few breaths when they boke apart, pressing her forehead to his

"Aw, why not?" Freddy whinned

"We have to help Hermione move, silly!"

"Aw, it's Saturday already?"

"Yes, it is. Now, get a move on." Pansy said, detangling her arms from his neck

"Why isnt' Draco helping?" Freddy asked, pulling on his leather jacket

"_Because,_ it's Saturday, we'll never get Draco Malfoy up at 8:00 on a Saturday. You and I both know that. Blaise is helping, so it'll be like Draco's there."

"No, it won't. Blaise isn't Draco." Freddy said, totally not getting what she mean

"Never mind, Jason." Pansy said sighingm yes, Freddy was a little slow, but he was just so cute!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What?" Mandy screeched into the phone

"It's over, Mandy. O-V-E-R." Draco said, rolling his silver eyes

"Why?"

"Because, it's not working out. For you maybe it is, but it's just not for me." Draco said, playing with the pillow case

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

_Yes_

"No, it's just not working." Draco said, acting shocked that she was suggesting he was cheating on her, which really was not the case

"Draco, you can't do this!" Mandy whinned

The Wilson's were one of the most purest wizarding familes around. Mandy's parents were hoping Draco and Mandy would marry, but that wasn't on Daco's mind. Hermione was on his mind. Not marrying the Wilson's dumb daughter. Sure, she was pretty, but she was dumber then a doornail.

"Can and am." Draco said simply

"But, we were going to be married!"

"Really? Where was I when this was desided?"

"Both our families are to remain pure, Draco!"

"What do i care? My mum doesn't give a damn, and my father's dead! I'm free to marry whom I please. Mother doesn't care, as long as I'm happy. And there are many other pureblood men who aren't married, go marry one of them!" Draco said, tracing the design on the bedspread.

"Draco!" Mandy screamned

"Sorry, Mandy, but if your family is so pure why do you even have a phone. Bye-bye now." Draco hung up, pulled out this wand and muttered something

Mandy could no longer call, talk, or see Draco again. He was very familiar with the spell. He'd lost count on the many times he'd used it. He layed down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"DRAKE! YOU UP YET, MATE?" Blaise yelled

"NO!" Draco yelled back

"Oh, ok- Hey!" Blaise said, comming into the room

"Duh, Zabini." Draco said, opening his eyes. "Now, what do you want?"

"Hermione's here, mate."

"Daddy!" Mariah yelled, comming into the room

"Oh, and Mariah's here too."

"I can see that, Blaise." Draco grunted Mariah chose to seat herself on his chest

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hi, Mariah."

"Drake, welcome to the world of parenting." Blaise said, crossing his arms and smirking

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I hope you liked this chapter, review!**


	7. No! real chapter seven

**RESPOSTED! I'm sorry guys! I posted a chapter from The Crazy Life of Freddy Jones! I just noticed that, here's the real chapter 7! Sorry, again!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Your kind of rushing into this, aren't you? I mean you just got enagged a few weeks ago." Blaise said, looking at Freddy, who was fixing his tie

"No, we're not rushing into this." Freddy said, finishing messing with his tie

"Jason, marriage is the biggest comitment you can make." Blaise said, trying to reason with him

"Your married." Freddy said facing him

"Yes, but we waited almost a year, to make sure this is really what we wanted. It seems your rushing into it. You seemed fine, until you ran in Ginny-"

"Ginny has nothing to do with this!" Freddy said firmly

"I think she's the reason you got engagged to Pansy in the first place. You still have feelings for Ginny, don't you, Jason?" Blaise said

"No! I don't have feelings for her! I did, when I was 14. I'm 23 now, those feelings have gone away!" Freddy lied

In realitly, Freddy still had strong feelings for Ginny. He thought marrying Pansy would get his mind off her.

"You do, Jaso. You love her. You don't love Pansy. Everyone, even she knows it, you don't love Pansy." Blaise said

"What is love, anyway?" Freddy asked, putting his jacket on.

"I don't exactly know, either, but I know you don't feel it for Pansy." Blaise said "Ginny's comming to the wedding, if your sure you want to marry Pansy, then go right ahead. Ignore your feelings for Ginny. This is killing you, and I know it's killing her too, think about it, Jason." Blaise gave his friend one more look before turning and leaving the room.

"What does he know anyway?" Freddy muttered to himself.

Freddy wanted to go back in time, stop himself from making the mistake he made all those years ago. He would make sure he and Ginny wouldn't break up. Then he'd be standing there about the marry a woman he really loved, rather then one he didn't

"Love sucks." Freddy said, he flipped the lights off and walked out of the room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I can't believe he's doing this." Ginny said, whipping her eyes.

"Oh, Gin." Hermione said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"D-Did you know, I used to call him, just to hear him talk, then hang up?"

"Ginny, you have it bad for him! Just tell him, I know he feels the same. It's obvious he isn't in love with Parkinson."

"What am I supposed to do, Mya? Stop the wedding..." Ginny stopped and thought

Could she do it? She felt deeply for this man, and she couldn't let him marry someone he didn't love.

"Ginny..." Hermione said, knowing the look on her friends face

"I'll see you at the wedding, Mya." Ginny said, standing up, she walked out of the room.

She got in her car, turned up the radio, looked at the clock. She didn't have a lot of time. She turned sharply and zoomed out of the huge Malfoy drive way.

She had a wedding to stop, and fast.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_I do what he says _

_But I end up falling off the edge_

_To end up being true_

_Seeps in underneath the door_

_Sinks in and stains the floor_

_I don't know what to feel_

_Takes so long_

_For these wounds to heal_

_Tell me it's not really real_

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for_

_All the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by the last thread_

_Stop, stare, and watch me burn_

_Someday it'll be your turn_

_Can't fool me, I can see all the things_

_That you don't want me to see_

_You threw my heart away_

_That's the price I paied_

_I know it's never fair, promised me_

_You'd always be there_

_But you never really cared_

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for_

_All the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by the las thread_

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for_

_All the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by the last thread_

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for_

_All the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on the by the last thread_

**Fallen Through- Skye Sweetnam**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I do." Pansy said, tears in her eyes

Freddy was staring at his feet

**Ginny glanced at her watch**

**"Damn it!" She said**

**She was going to be too late!**

**"Come on, come on."**

**The church came into view and she sped as fast as she could towards it. Ginny slammed on the breaks and came into a screeching hault infront of the church.**

"...take Pansy to be your wedded wife..."

Freddy wasn't listening. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't do this. Pansy nudged Freddy, it was his turn to say I do.

"I..."

"No!" Ginny excalimed, running into the church

Freddy had never been so happy to see the red-head in his life.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Pansy said

"I can't let you marry him! I-I..." Ginny said

"You what?" Pansy asked, getting angry and annoyed

"...I love him." Ginny said softly

Pansy stood open mouthed, looking between Freddy and Ginny. She coulnd't believe this!

"W-Well he doesn't love you. D-Do you, Jason?"

"I...don't. Pansy, I don't love you. I never have, and never will. I've always loved Ginny, I thought doing this would get my mind off her. But I can tell it hasn't worked. Sorry, everyone! But, there won't be a wedding today." Freddy said, walking over to Ginny, who was close to tears

"Mummy! I wanna go home1" Several children said, their familes simply laughed, they hadn't wanted this wedding either

Freddy pulled Ginny into a hug, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you." He muttered into her hair

"I love you, too." Ginny said into his shoulder

Freddy lifted Ginny's head off his shoulder, leaned in and kised her. Ginny, happily, kissed him back

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**THE END!**

**lol I'm just kidding guys! Story isn't over yet! Review!**


	8. Hot Topic here we come!

**Jaleo: Thanks. I'm more of a humor person rather then romance. But glad you liked it!**

**JupermanPinkyInc: lol That chapter is one of my favourites! Hope you like this one**

**onion of a differnt race: Freddy didnt do anything. Their breakup was in The Crazy Life od Freddy Jones. Read the last chapter, maybe it doesn't make sense, but that's when the brok up. Draco _was_ at the wedding lol Since Draco isn't married, he really can't help Freddy in that situation. **

**I 'M SORRY FOR THE FIRST TIME I UPDATED CHAPTER SEVEN! I did upload a chapter from The Crazy Life of Freddy Jones. Sorry, about that! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Draco: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was sooo cute!**

**Ash: Draco?**

**Draco: Yes, Ash?**

**Ash: Shhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Draco: -whisperes- Sorry**

**Hermione: But, he's right, that was cute.**

**Ash: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?**

**Blaise: Ha! He listend to me!**

**Ash: Well, you and his heart.**

**Blaise: Mostly me right?**

**Ash: Sure.**

**Blaise: Yusssss!**

**Ash: Blaise?**

**Blaise: Yah?**

**Ash: Get help.**

**Blaise: It's on my to-do list. -takes out list and unrolls the never ending paper that is his to-do list-**

**Draco: -startes opend mouthed at the list-**

**Blaise: What?**

**Ash: How long is that.**

**Blaise:About 4 miles long**

**Ash: uh Right, is do the disclaimer on there?**

**Blaise: -checks list- Uh...**

**Ash: Here -writes 'do disclaimer on top of list-**

**Blaise: Uh, now it is!**

**Ash: Well, do it!**

**Blaise: Ash, doesnt own Harry Potter or School of Rock**

**Ash: I only own Mariah. uh Aunt Shelly, I hope you don't mind I borrowed your daughter, turned back time so she's three, and made her Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's daughter. -smiles innocently-**

**Hermione: You stole your cousin?**

**Ash: Nooooooo! I don't _steal_ I _borrow_ (anyone know what movie that's from? in the movie it's We don't steal we Borrow. I'll say this again at the end of the chapter and in your review guess the movie! lol)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type_

_No I can't swig that sweet champagne_

_I'd rather drink beer all night_

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked staring in horror to the celing where the music was comming from

"It's what mummy listens too." Mariah said, making a face

Draco sighed in reliefe that his daughter didn't listen to that country crap. (now offence to country fans! i just can't stand it)

"She makes you listen to that?"

Mariah sadly nodded.

"You poor child." Draco said, putting a hand on the girls shoulder

Something dawned on Draco.

"Mariah, let's call Aunt Ginny..."

"Aunt Ginny?" Mariah aske, face brightening at once

"Uh huh. And maybe we can go and do some shopping." Draco actualy meant, 'Aunt Ginny will take you shopping and i'll stay here and sleep'

"You mean Aunt Ginny will take me shoping, don't you, daddy?" Mariah asked smirking, crossing her arms

"Uh no- no I mean. Ok yeah." Draco said, crossing his arms "And don't smirk! That's _my _trademark."

"Yes, yes Malfoy we're aware of that." A raven haired man said stepping into the room

"Potter." Draco said, nodding his head curtly

"Malfoy." Harry said

"Uncle Harry!" Mariah said, running over and giving Harry a hug

"Hey, Mo."

"I'll go call Ginny." Draco said standing up

"Hurry, daddy!" Mariah called after him, she was very attatched to Draco,

"I will!" Draco called back with a smile on his face.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Mariah! Draco! Mya! Anyone home?" Ginny called, walking in Freddy behind her.

Insted of someone comming from upstairs or a room they were greeted with.

_Uh huh this my shit_

_All the girls stamp your feet like this_

"Turn it off!" Draco roared

"Who's playing that anyway?" Ginny asked

"Bite me!"

"Our cousin, 6h year Slytherin at Hogwarts, she stays here over the summer, I'm guessing she's here,"Freddy said

"She sounds...nice." Ginny said

"Yeah, let's go." Freddy said taking Ginny's arm and leading her out of the house "We'll bug them later."

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't n hollaback girl_

_Ain't no hollaback girl_

_Oooh, this my shit _

_This my shit_

"I'm serious, Skylar! Shut it off!" Draco yelled

"Why?" Skylar whinned, stopming down staris

"Because my three year old daughter is here, and she doesn't need to pick up the word 'shit'." Draco said, following her

"So, I'll change the song." She waved her wand and a new song came on

_Looking back at me_

_I can see that I never really got it right_

_I just stop to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me_

_High_

"That better?" Skylar asked, opening the fridge

"Yeah." Draco said, flopping down on the couch

"God, your 25, but you act like your 5." Skylar said flopping down next to him

"Uh thank you?" Draco said uncertainly, closing his eyes

"Yea. So, about that Hermione woman..."

"Yes...?"

"Come on, Drake! Your head over heals, just ask her out already! I mean you have a daughter together, skip the date and go right to the wedding!" Skylar said

"It's not that easy miss differnt-boy-friend-every-week." Draco said, looking at the black haired girl next to him "Pull down your shirt." He added notcing her periced naval was showing

Skylar sighed and pulled the black Tinker-Bell shirt down.

"There."

"Thanks you."

Mariah ran down stairs and ran over to Skylar.

"Hey, Mo." Skylar said, picking the little girl up and setting her on her lap

"Hey, Skye." Mariah said

"Skylar, take Mariah shopping." Draco said, leaning back

"Why?"

"I want _you_ out of here for a while, and if both of you are gone I can sleep." Draco said

"Does it matter _where_ I take her?" Skylar asked, trying to hide the smirk on her face

"No, just go."

"Ok, come on, Mo." Skylar said, standing up, turing around and picking Mariah up, resting her on her hip. "Keys?"

Draco threw the car keys to Skylar, before laying on the couch and closing his tired eyes.

"Alright, Hot Topic here we come." Skylar said, an smirk playing on her face.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I added Skylar because A. I need more characters and B. My friend wanted to be in it. I hope you like this chapter! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	9. Little Chat

**Draco: -gasp- SHE LIVES! Thought she'd died didn't ya?**

**Ashlee: Thank you Draco, but yes I have returned to continue the tale of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Fredd J- I mean Jason Malfoy, and Mariah Malfoy, with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley a few other people thrown into the mix!**

**Draco: Its about damn time, woman!**

**Ashlee: I can kill you, ya know**

**Draco: WELCOME BACK!**

**Ashlee: Yes, yes, now be a good little Slytherin and do the disclaimer**

**Draco: In case you've not read the other eight chapters of this story thne you wouldn't know that Ashlee does not own Harry Potter, or School of Rock...or her cousin who she "borrowed" for the story.**

**Ashlee: Good boy.**

"Draco?" Hermione asked comming down the stairs, her eyes scanned the large living room until they rested on Draco, who was fast asleep on the couch. She laughed softly and looked around. She frowned when she didn't catch sight of Mariah. She jogged down the stairs. "Draco!" She hissed. When she got no reply from Draco she walked over and swatted him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Draco said, snapping awake and rubbing his head. "Hermione, what in the world is the matter?" He asked, sitting up, and patting the space next to him on the couch.

"Where's Mariah?" Hermione asked, cautiously sitting next to Draco. "She isn't here, I leave her alone with you for ten mintues and she disapears!" She cried, punching her fist against the couch

"Would you relax, Hermione? Skylar took her shopping since Ginny never showed up." Draco said, sighing, he leaned back and looked at Hermione wearily.

"Oh, alright, as long as she's safe. Speaking of Ginny..." Hermione said, turning to face Draco, who had closed his eyes once again. She shook his shoulder, and turned his head so he was looking at her. "Draco! Jason and Ginny are engaged!"

"Say what?" Draco asked, springing to his feet. "The little prat went and got engaged and didn't tell me? I'm going have to talk to that kid."

"Draco, Jason's not a kid anymore. He has the right to be engaged to anyone he wants, tell me you didn't miss the little wedding insident?" Hermione said, standing up and walking over to him. "Plus, Ginny's only just wrote and told me, I'm sure Jason'll speak to you about it."

"Well, he better or I'm going to pound the little bas-" Draco started, Hermione stampted on his foot and pointed to the door.

"Mummy!" Maraih said, running into the house, she dropped two bags of clothes and ran into Draco's arms. "Daddy!"

"Thats my name, don't wear it out." Draco said, smirking and spinning the little girl around in his arms.

Hermione softly laughed at the site of the pair. Skylar walked into the room and picked Mariah's bags up. She set the bags in a chair and took of her sunglasses and set them in her purse.

"Did you have fun, Mo?" Hermione asked, taking her daughter in her arms. The little girl nodded and smiled.

"I got lots of stuff, mummy!" Mariah said happily "I'll show you later!"

"Alright, go and play now." Hermione said setting Mariah down. "Daddy and I have to talked to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Jason."

"Skylar you go too." Draco said, looking at the teenager.

"Why?" Skylar asked, walking over to Draco, looking directly up at him.

"Go or..." Draco smirked and whispered something to her, Skylar's eyes widened, she backed away, grabbed Mariah's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked

"Never mind that, we need to call my dear brother." Draco said, picking up the phone.

"Oh boy."

Draco: They waited that long for that

Ashlee: Writers block! And I put no thought in on it over my break at all

Draco: They can tell

Ashlee: Shut up!


End file.
